


The Fragile Web of Lies and Love

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: Dark Temptation [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to move on, the games have to stop, the truth needs to be shared, and the past needs to be buried. For good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fragile Web of Lies and Love

 

 

 

 

Feeling fingers sift through his hair, Kyuhyun let out a small mewl, burying his face against the broad chest he was lying against. He heard a chuckle, prompting him to pry his eyes open to look up at the handsome face above him.

 

“Good morning,” he said, earning a smile from his lover.

 

“Good morning, Hyunnie,” Donghae greeted, leaning down to plant a kiss against the younger man’s lips. “Did you have a sweet dream?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded eagerly before noticing someone was missing from their bed. He looked around, confusion evident on his face. “Where’s Siwon-hyung?” he asked, moving his gaze back to the model in bed with him.

 

Humming, Donghae combed his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair, earning a pleased sound from him. “Won had to go to work,” he told him quietly. “He’ll be home later, though.”

 

“Are you going to work, too?” Kyuhyun asked with a pout.

 

Donghae chuckled, shaking his head. “No, but I have to go out later to have lunch with a former client of mine. So, I’ll be leaving once Siwon gets home.”

 

At that, Kyuhyun whined.

 

Ever since he had agreed to move in with Donghae and Siwon - a feat that was easily accomplished with much persuasion from both men - he had been stuck inside the house all day every day with only his lovers and the dogs as company.

 

Once he had moved in, Kyuhyun found it hard to leave them, likewise for them to leave him alone. Wherever he went, one of them would be waiting for him to torment, to lavish kisses and to cuddle. When he would go out to walk the dogs, it was a toss up between who was eager to race back home, him or the dogs.

 

It also helped that the time period he had moved in was a national holiday, which meant he had both of them home without work commitments harassing them. They could focus on him, spoil him with adoration and sex.

 

Kyuhyun’s never really be one for having much of a social life, so being inside all day with the dogs wasn’t bad. He found it comfortable; it was his home. But it only felt like home when his lovers were home with him, showering him with affection and spoiling him endlessly.

 

Now as a few weeks have passed, Kyuhyun was still reluctant for any of them to leave him.

 

He knew that it’s not healthy to be inside all day, every day, but Kyuhyun just didn’t want to go anywhere. As time continued to pass, it was becoming obvious his dependence on them was growing, even to the point where he couldn’t function well on his own if his lovers were gone for days on end.

 

Just last week, when Siwon had been called away for a conference in China to discuss about the opening of another store, Kyuhyun had been down, wanting the male to be with him and Donghae. The house just didn’t feel right with the male missing, but when Donghae came to him with guilty eyes, Kyuhyun’s mood had plummeted further.

 

_Kyuhyun felt his chest constrict at the male’s announcement. “What?”_

 

_Donghae came to him quickly, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. “It’s only for two days,” the male assures him. “I’ll be back before Won is.”_

 

_Kyuhyun shook his head. “But…why?”_

 

_Donghae give him a stern look as he tapped his nose. “It’s my job, Kyuhyun. I have to go where the work is. They can’t always come to Seoul.”_

 

_Kyuhyun pouted, trying hard to ignore the small ball of anxiety growing in his stomach. “Promise me you’ll call?”_

 

_“Every single spare moment I’ll have, I’ll be using it speak to you,” Donghae purrs softly, kissing Kyuhyun softly._

 

_Knowing he has to get over it, Kyuhyun smiles and listens to what Donghae wants him to do whilst they’re away from home, the main being not to leave the house for long periods of time because Yuki’s anxiety behaviour hasn’t improved._

 

On the morning that Donghae left, Kyuhyun thought he would be fine. But as the day ticked by with no contact from either of his lovers, Kyuhyun had found himself going around the house to turn different sound appliances on. He had the tv playing in the main living area, the music system in Siwon’s office, and Kyuhyun’s personal Ipod playing in the bedroom. He needed to hear something other than silence in the house.

 

Even the dogs hadn’t enough to help fill the sudden loss Kyuhyun was experiencing. When he had went to take them out on their late afternoon walk, he couldn’t get out of the door without thinking he’ll miss a call from them, despite knowing they would ring his phone first.

 

So he had stayed in. By the time the night set in, Kyuhyun was struggling to keep it together.

 

He had tried calling them, sending them texts, but got no reply.

 

He felt too alone, scared he was missing something, or that they had forgotten about him.

 

His behaviour was causing the dogs to panic, to bark and pace as Kyuhyun sat in the bedroom, looking at the blog sites. Seeing the pictures of his Donghae at the airport to travel down to Busan, Kyuhyun couldn’t breathe. Reading the headlines saying that the power couple were too busy working and that their marriage was going to start cracking soon made Kyuhyun doubt his involvement and also if the headlines spoke the truth.

 

By the time Donghae had rang him, to catch up on his day, Kyuhyun was a mess, clothes surrounding him as he tried to pack his stuff.

 

_“Missed me?” Donghae’s cheeky voice asked, but Kyuhyun couldn’t focus on the male as he raced to the bathroom._

 

_“Hyun?”_

 

_Kyuhyun cursed as he dropped his razor and toothbrush in the sink._

 

_“Kyuhyun?!” Donghae called his name urgently since Kyuhyun hasn’t even spoken to him yet._

 

_“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun rushes out as he almost trips over Bugsy who was beginning to whine at him as he and Yuki followed his movement._

 

_“What for?” Donghae demands, confused. “Is that Bugsy?”_

 

_Dropping the stuff in his suitcase, Kyuhyun begins to shake as he zips it up, the sound of it carrying through the phone call._

 

_“What are you doing?” Donghae demands, tone deep and quiet._

 

_“I-I’m splitting you up,” Kyuhyun pants, chest growing too tight as he feels his throat constrict with tears._

 

_“What?” Donghae hisses. “Where is this coming from?”_

 

_Kyuhyun doesn’t answer because Yuki starts barking._

 

_“I-I can’t d-do this,” Kyuhyun hiccups as he tries to soothe her, but she avoids him, his emotions too strong for her to feel comfortable. “Yuki, b-baby, come here~”_

 

_He can hear Donghae say something but Kyuhyun drops the phone in order to grab the puppy from fleeing from him._

 

_He hears Donghae scream his name, but he just cuddles the whining animal as he begins to cry._

 

_“I don’t want to leave,” he tells her. “I don’t want to leave any of you.”_

 

_As he begins to rock, Bugsy comes up to him, ears twitching as he hears Donghae scream his name still._

 

_“I know you miss him,” he soothes as the dog lets out a long whine. “I miss them too.”_

 

That phone call had ended as Kyuhyun lost himself to talking to the animals in the vain attempt of convincing himself to stay. By the time it had stopped working, Kyuhyun was struggling down the stairs with his suitcase and two barking dogs behind him.

 

What Kyuhyun didn’t know was that his phone call had caused Donghae to make a frantic phone call to Siwon - who had been in the process of booking an earlier flight home to surprise them both - to stop Kyuhyun from leaving. It only took him two hours to get back home, just the same amount of time it had taken Kyuhyun to get his guts to leave, thinking he was doing the right thing.

 

So when Siwon had arrived home to see him, surprised and dragging his bag off the stairs, Kyuhyun didn’t know how to react. But Siwon did. The male dropped his own bag and had marched over to engulf Kyuhyun into an embrace, where he had started to whisper and console Kyuhyun that he wasn’t ruining his and Donghae’s marriage, that he was making it better by allowing them both to have Kyuhyun to themselves.

 

Siwon took great care to make Kyuhyun feel safe again, feel wanted, while Donghae tried to hurry up and finish in Busan, much to Kyuhyun’s happiness.

 

That moment had made them all aware of Kyuhyun’s guilt, and all three addressed it, assuring Kyuhyun of his place.

 

He eventually grew to tolerate his lovers’ need for work, though, and reluctantly agreed to stay home despite wanting to be with his lovers at all time.

 

So he kept himself busy with Bugsy and Yuki, only having permission to go out to walk the dogs and give them fresh air, but he had to be home before one of his lovers got home first.

 

But nothing beat the time when Kyuhyun had agreed to go grocery shopping while his lovers were both busy. It had taken a considerable amount of time for Donghae and Siwon to agree, but when they did, it had become the last time the married couple ever let Kyuhyun go off anywhere without them for a long period of time.

 

Kyuhyun had ended up being hit on by several people - both men and women - and Kyuhyun reckons it was due to the fact his attire has changed due to his lovers spoiling him with gifts. It was a new experience for him that he didn't know how to react, unknowingly agreeing to give his number to one of them.

 

He had ended up going on a ‘date’ with that person who hit on him having been lured under a false pretense of a new gadget coming into the store that Kyuhyun had originally asked about, and needless to say, neither of his lovers were pleased.

 

So when Siwon caught wind of it, he had sent Donghae to fetch him, and Kyuhyun would never forget the time when Donghae had scared his 'date' so much that the poor male ended up fainting on the spot.

 

It had caused quite a spectacle, until everyone remembered that it was _Donghae_ who caused it, and then the news died down like a whisper in the wind.

 

No one wanted to piss off Siwon by aggravating him with news about his husband.

 

When they had returned, he was punished by the two of them, though Kyuhyun would argue that he didn’t mind as it just led to rough sex.

 

But even Kyuhyun would admit he didn’t like it whenever he saw any of his lovers on television and people were able to see them when he couldn’t.

 

“Do you have to go?” Kyuhyun asked, pouting at his lover.

 

Breathing out, Donghae smiled and nodded. “I do, Hyun. It’s an important person and it wouldn’t do well if I canceled. Don’t worry, you’ll have Siwon to keep you company so you won’t be alone.”

 

Pouting even more, Kyuhyun snuggled even closer, trailing his hand up Donghae’s side. “Then can we have some fun?”

 

“Mm, the maknae is being naughty,” Donghae chuckled, grabbing Kyuhyun’s hand that was rubbing his side.

 

Kyuhyun gave him a puppy-eyed look. “I just want something to remember while you’re off having lunch.”

 

“We have all morning to be together, beautiful,” his lover told him, smirking. “Let’s see how many times I can make you come this morning.”

 

The maknae only had time to squeal before Donghae picked him up and led him into the bathroom, laughing all the while.

 

 

 

Happily dozing on the sofa whilst listening to Yuki destroy one of Hae’s socks - the male deserved it after all the teasing he did to him this morning - Kyuhyun felt himself relax, his body only a little bit achy from the rounds of sex he had with Donghae this morning.

 

Hearing the front door opening and the familiar sound of Siwon’s shoes, Kyuhyun decided to play a little.

 

Turning over on his side so that his back was to where Siwon would come from, Kyuhyun pretended to be napping.

 

Bugsy was lying by his feet, and he could feel the judging stare the dog was giving him as he heard the disgruntled gruff due to Kyuhyun disturbing him.

 

“Kyu?” He heard Siwon call curiously since Kyuhyun always welcomes them home first.

 

Biting back his smirk, Kyuhyun snuggled his face further into the pillows.

 

Hearing Siwon’s soft but heavy footsteps come into the living room, he heard him pause quickly as he notices Kyuhyun.

 

“Little menace,” Siwon scolds lightly, voice quiet, and Kyuhyun hears Yuki growl as Siwon takes the sock away from her.

 

He quickly shushes her, and Kyuhyun feels warm from Siwon trying to prevent him from waking up.

 

He waits to see if he’ll actually come over to see if he’s asleep or not, his stomach fluttering with excitement as he listens to Siwon quietly greet the two pets.

 

When he hears the creak of Siwon going up the stairs, Kyuhyun frowns. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw the male’s back ascend the stairs with Yuki hopping up after him.

 

He waits until Siwon’s gone before rolling onto his back, glaring at where the male disappeared from.

 

Bugsy glances over at him, panting softly.

 

“Don’t give me that look,” Kyuhyun hisses quietly as he quickly untucks his shirt from beneath his jumper and shifting onto his side so that Siwon can see him as he comes back down, taking care to make sure that the bare skin of his hip is on show. Namely, the developing mark on his skin caused from Donghae’s hands this morning.

 

As he closes his eyes and waits for Siwon appear, he hears the dog snort as he leaves to go into the kitchen.

 

Making himself comfortable again, Kyuhyun evened out his breathing until he heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. He buried his face into the throw pillow, feigning sleep once more.

 

There was movement within the house as Siwon began to clean up the toys littered around, hearing Yuki bark after him, before jumping when he felt a hand brush against his bare skin.

 

Prying his eyes open, Kyuhyun looked at Siwon, who smiled down at him.

 

“Hello, Sleeping Beauty,” Siwon greeted fondly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Tough day?”

 

“Better now that you’re home,” Kyuhyun said, earning another kiss. Beaming at the small acts of affection, he snuggled against the older when Siwon swept him up into his arms.

 

Siwon chuckled. “Have you eaten anything yet?”

 

The younger nodded. “Hae-hyung cooked some ramen before going off to lunch.”

 

“Ah, right.”

 

Peeking up at the older, Kyuhyun saw a flicker of emotions in his eyes that he wasn’t able to understand. But before he could even ask about it, he jumped when he felt Siwon poke his stomach.

 

“Then let’s go give the dogs a bath,” Siwon suggested with a sly smirk. “They stink.”

 

“Then you fetch them. Just mention the word ‘bath’, and they’ll start running for the hills.”

 

Siwon grinned. “That’s what I have you for.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyuhyun reluctantly got up from his comfy place in Siwon’s arms before allowing the older man to take him around the house to search for the two dogs.

 

 

 

Donghae was late.

 

That was all Kyuhyun could care about even as he laid in bed with Siwon, the older man softly stroking his bare back with his hand. Resting his head on Siwon’s chest, he eyed the clock, seeing another minute pass by.

 

 

Where was Donghae?

 

“Where could that man be,” Siwon mumbled, shifting to fetch his phone.

 

Kyuhyun watched his lover attempt to call Donghae, a frown painted on his face as he listened to the call try to connect from his place. It was the third time they tried calling Donghae, and it did nothing to ease the worry inside of him.

 

“Damn it!”

 

“Language, Won. We have innocent ears in here, you know.”

 

At the voice, both Kyuhyun and Siwon looked at the door to see Donghae entering the bedroom, the model shedding his jacket while giving the businessman a look.

 

Siwon glared. “Where have you been?”

 

“You know that whenever I have lunch with Heechul, things get wild,” Donghae retorted.

 

Kyuhyun blinked, unfamiliar with the name, but judging from the way Siwon’s face grew dark, it wasn’t a good name.

 

“You had lunch with him?”

 

“Jealousy isn’t a pretty picture on you,” the model sighed. “It was just lunch. Then he took me to a bar. Nothing big.”

 

“Hae…”

 

Donghae’s face scrunched up before he rolled his eyes. “You’re overreacting, Won.”

 

Siwon made a sound, eyebrows furrowing while he watched the model strip out of the rest of his clothes before crawling on to the bed. He sighed, shaking his head. “Fine. Now, where are our kisses?”

 

Smiling, Donghae kissed Kyuhyun first, and Kyuhyun shuddered at the little noise Siwon makes as Donghae takes his time.

 

As Siwon moves to demand a kiss from his husband, Donghae shakes his head, evading him. “Did you ask?”

 

Kyuhyun blinks up at them both as Siwon shakes his head and Donghae frowns.

 

“Why not?” Donghae demands, pout on his lips as he sits on his knees.

 

Kyuhyun sits up at Siwon’s nudge to do so. “I forgot,” the businessman says, tone sheepish.

 

Kyuhyun continues to stare. “What did he forget?” he asks Donghae curiously.

 

Donghae crooks his finger for Kyuhyun to come over to him. Following the male’s order, Kyuhyun smiled as Donghae moved him so that his back was pressed flush against the male’s warm naked body.

 

“He was meant to ask you something,” Donghae whispers as he litters soft kisses up Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

Shuddering at the sensation, Kyuhyun parts his legs so that Siwon can sit between them, making him sandwiched between them.

 

“Oh?” Kyuhyun breathes as Siwon’s hands lightly run up his thighs as he watches Donghae kiss his neck.

 

“You’re cooped up in this house too much,” Siwon mutters gently, and Kyuhyun’s heart drops a little, already not liking what was coming.

 

“No I’m not,” he denies. “I prefer being inside, you guys know this.”

 

Donghae shushes him gently, arms wrapping around his waist as he hugs him. “Just listen.”

 

Kyuhyun bites his tongue and waits for Siwon to carry on.

 

“We were thinking that - if you would like to - if you would come to work with us?” Siwon asks, and Kyuhyun stares.

 

“But...what if-you’ve always told me to keep a low profile,” Kyuhyun hesitantly says.

 

“You would be working for us as a shared assistant - meaning that you can be around both of us without anyone being suspicious,” Donghae is quick to explain.

 

“It means you won’t have to wait at home for us,” Siwon adds.

 

“What about the dogs?”

 

“Both of us won’t be working every single day, so they’ll have someone here.”

 

Kyuhyun thinks it through. It would be exciting to see what his lovers get up to at work, to see their different worlds.

 

He starts to smile.

 

Seeing the smile, Siwon starts to laugh. “Is that a yes?”

 

Nodding happily, he earned kisses from both of his lovers. “When do I start?”

 

“As soon as you’re ready to,” Donghae told him, giving him another kiss. “But I’ll be waking up early tomorrow if you want to accompany me first.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded. “I do!”

 

“Then get some rest,” Siwon told them. “It’ll be busy tomorrow.”

 

Seeing his lovers smile at him, Kyuhyun smiled back, snuggling against Donghae.

 

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, leaving his two lovers wide awake.

 

“Will this be a good idea?” Siwon asked his husband, seeing the familiar mischievous smile painting the model’s lips.

 

Donghae winked at him. “When have any of my plans failed, Won?” he breathed out. “This will work. Don’t worry.”

 

Eyeing him for a moment, Siwon finally nodded, finally getting the kiss he had been waiting for.

 

 

 

It was blinding and nerve-wrecking.

 

As people watched their every move, the press only barely being held back by the security, Kyuhyun wondered how Donghae was able to get used to such an environment. It made him feel nervous, feeling judged despite the fact no one knew who he was.

 

But then he remembered.

 

Everyone knew Donghae.

 

“It’s okay, Kyu,” Donghae whispered to him soothingly. “Just don’t mind them, and just stick close, okay?”

 

Peeking up at his lover, Kyuhyun only nodded, following Donghae into an empty hallway. Once the noise died down, Kyuhyun felt himself relax, feeling Donghae soothingly massage his lower back.

 

“Don’t worry. It won’t take too long.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded, smiling when Donghae pecked his cheek before they heard someone call out Donghae’s name. Peeking up, his eyes widened upon seeing another model - Jung Yunho - walking over to them. He was familiar with the male, sure, but he never officially met him.

 

All Kyuhyun knew was that Yunho was a popular model hired by Siwon and there were a few times wherein he and Donghae had done some photoshoots together.

 

He saw Donghae smile widely out of the corner of his eyes.

 

“Yunho,” Donghae greeted happily. “How was your trip in Hawaii?”

 

“Boring. The sun was too bright,” Yunho complained, earning a chuckle. “You should’ve come with me when you were offered it. It would’ve been a lot less lonely and more exciting.”

 

Kyuhyun blinked in surprise at the news. He didn’t know that Donghae had the chance to go to Hawaii.

 

Kyuhyun feels himself jolt when he sees he’s caught Yunho’s attention. “Is he a new model?” Yunho asks as he gives Kyuhyun a curious look.

 

Donghae’s smile widens, and Kyuhyun chokes on his spit in surprise when his lover wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. “Nah, he’s mine and Won’s assistant.”

 

Yunho’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “I...I didn’t know you guys shared one.”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs the male’s arm off him, feeling his cheeks burn, and causing both models to chuckle.

 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Donghae brags, tone smug as Kyuhyun starts to wish for the floor to eat him. “Siwon’s been hogging him lately, so it’s my turn to show him off.”

 

Kyuhyun sends the male a glower as Yunho begins to laugh.

 

“I bet you find Siwon easier to work for than him,” Yunho teases, and Kyuhyun doesn’t know how to respond.

 

Donghae’s subtle nudge knocks him out of his staring state.

 

“With Siwon, I can breathe,” Kyuhyun says, and that causes Yunho to bark out a laugh as Donghae scowls a little.

 

“That’s because everyone is too scared to go near him,” Yunho sighs out, trying to calm himself.

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow as Donghae nudges for him to head down the hallway. “Isn’t it your job to keep me on time?” the male smiles pointedly at him, and Kyuhyun’s cheeks heat up again as Donghae excuses them both from Yunho.

 

As Kyuhyun tags along after his lover, he can’t help but peek over his shoulder at Yunho who waves at seeing him look.

 

He knows Siwon is a powerful man...but to the point people fear going near him?

 

Kyuhyun frowned. Come to think of it, he doesn’t really know the personal details of his lovers history. All he knows is what he’s read on the blogs.

 

As Donghae leads him into the studio where he’s having the final fitting for the clothing he’ll be showcasing in a week’s time, Kyuhyun ends up gawking again as he sees the masses of people working and hurrying around.

 

“You can’t keep looking too surprised,” Donghae whispers in his ear. “This has been your job for a month now, you need to act like it.”

 

Swallowing at the warning, Kyuhyun nods.

 

He took a deep breath. “How can you handle all of this?” he asked quietly.

 

Donghae shook his head. “It’s a lifetime of hard work and training,” the model answered with a hum. “Don’t worry, though.”

 

Though confused, Kyuhyun could only nod and watched Donghae hurry off when a director called out to him. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

 

But he appreciated the sight of his lover soon appearing, dressed in a simple black attire that showed off some skin and muscle. He swallowed at the sight, feeling himself get a little excited now.

 

It was his first time seeing Donghae model for his shoots, so it was a new experience that he couldn’t wait to see.

 

The way Donghae modeled for every shot was perfect, almost as if he was made for the camera. He moved with such grace and ease that Kyuhyun now knew why so many models envied Donghae, not even because of his relationship with Siwon, but because of just how perfect he was at his job.

 

All thoughts of Donghae dispersed when he saw another male join his lover when Donghae was allowed to take a break to allow for the staff to make adjustments to the clothing, eye twitching when the male wrapped an arm around Donghae’s waist.

 

Kyuhyun bit the inside of his cheek, not liking the turmoil of emotions flooding in his chest, but it only intensified when the other model squeezed Donghae’s ass and his lover simply smirked at the action.

 

When the model leaned down, Kyuhyun suddenly found himself beside his lover, gripping Donghae’s elbow.

 

“Hyung, the Director is calling you for the next shot,” Kyuhyun said in a clipped tone as the model released his lover and Donghae turned to look at him.

 

Donghae smiled widely. “Is he?”

 

The younger nodded. “You better hurry before he starts yelling.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Chuckling, Donghae waved the other model away. “Shoo. If the Director sees us, he’ll certainly cause absolute chaos here.”

 

“You know I can’t resist touching your ass, Hae.”

 

“You two!” the Director called out to Donghae and the model, surprising them. “Come here! You two are going to shoot the next photos together.”

 

Kyuhyun felt his teeth grind at the smirk on the stranger’s face. “Oops.”

 

Donghae shoved the male. “Your fault!” The male hisses, though he’s not angry.

 

Kyuhyun is.

 

Going back to where he had been standing before, Kyuhyun gripped the computer tablet that held Donghae’s schedule, his eyes locked on the two models as they joked around whilst the photographer got ready.

 

“The consumers love it when these two are together,” he hears a voice come from behind him, causing him to slowly turn.

 

Seeing an extremely handsome and tall man standing behind him with his arms crossed, Kyuhyun felt himself stand a little straighter. “Sorry, but I’m not familiar with your name?” Kyuhyun politely says, and the male doesn’t look offended.

 

“Shim Changmin,” the male says as he comes to step beside him. He nods at the model working his Donghae. “That’s Lee Eunhyuk.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles as he finally learns the name of the bastard flirting with his lover. “Is it because they like to judge the standards of ugly and beauty?” Kyuhyun says causally in regards to Changmin’s earlier statement.

 

The male sniggers, giving Kyuhyun a look. “Harsh.”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs his shoulders a little. “I don’t mince my words or opinions.”

 

“Hmm, are you new?” Changmin asks him as he gives Kyuhyun’s body a closer look.

 

Kyuhyun shifts as the male slowly looks at him, his cheeks heating up again. “I’m Donghae and Siwon’s shared assistant,” he corrects, throat a little dry as Changmin gives him a nod.

 

“You should try for modelling,” Changmin compliments. “Your height would get you to do runway work.”

 

Kyuhyun looks over at Donghae as he feels himself grow too flustered.

 

The model’s eyes are locked on them.

 

“To answer your question,” Changmin says before Kyuhyun can even process what he’s feeling at seeing the masked warning look in his lover’s eyes, “some people ‘ship’ Hae-hyung and Hyuk-hyung.”

 

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun repeats, staring at the male in surprise. “You’re close to them?”

 

Changmin gives him an amused smile, but before he can answer, a make-up artist hurries over to them.

 

And promptly smacks Changmin on the arm.

 

As Kyuhyun gapes at the random act of violence, Changmin rolls his eyes, hands fending off the stressed female.

 

“Get your ass to hair and make-up,” the female orders, prodding him to the direction.

 

Kyuhyun’s blood chills. “You’re a model?” he asks weakly.

 

Changmin winks at him as he leaves.

 

Kyuhyun hides his face with the tablet. He’s just insulted Changmin’s co-worker. He’s going to get Donghae into so much trouble because of his mouth!

 

Peeking over the top of the device, Kyuhyun’s embarrassment is chased away as a fresh dose of jealousy floods him at seeing Eunhyuk wrap his arms around Donghae’s waist, both of them smiling.

 

As he counts to ten, Kyuhyun is reminded of the look Donghae had gave him when he was speaking with Changmin.

 

Pulling the tablet from his face, Kyuhyun straightens as a brilliant idea comes to him.

 

He just hoped it would be enough not to get killed by Donghae at the end.

 

 

 

“Eunhyuk?” Siwon asked, giving Kyuhyun a curious look as the two of them sat around Siwon’s desk, both of them enjoying a burger Siwon had his secretary send up to him. “What about him?”

 

Kyuhyun pouted. “Is he and Hae-hyung really close or…?”

 

“Ah, so you saw them pose together,” his lover deduced with a heavy sigh. “They’re close; best friends, actually, but Eunhyuk loves to flirt with Donghae. It’s something of a norm now, and people love it whenever they’re together.”

 

Kyuhyun made a face. “Why? Don’t they know that-”

 

“Rumors has it that Eunhyuk is Donghae’s secret lover or something,” the older informed him, smiling upon seeing the look of jealousy masking Kyuhyun’s face. “Don’t worry, though. There’s nothing going on between them.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Siwon winked at him. “Because people don’t want to do anything that might just piss me off.”

 

The younger gazed at him curiously, remembering his prior concerns of wondering why so many people feared Siwon. The male seemed nothing but kind - he didn’t have a single threatening bone in his body.

 

Then again, as Kyuhyun later recalled, he had once been afraid of Siwon, too, but that was due to him doing stuff with Donghae before Kyuhyun was offered the chance to be with the two of them.

 

“I see…”

 

“Does it bother you seeing Hae and Eunhyuk so close together?” Siwon wondered, catching Kyuhyun off-guard.

 

The younger turned red. “It’s just...not something I’m used to.”

 

“Well, you will eventually. Hae attracts a lot of people, so it’s natural they hit on him,” the businessman mused. “Even more so when it comes to Eunhyuk, but he’s slippery. Don’t catch him fast enough and he’ll plant a wet one on Hae.”

 

“W-What?”

 

Siwon sighed. “It’s a skinship thing, I don’t know. Models are too touchy-feely for my liking.”

 

Kyuhyun could share the same sentiment.

 

Feeling the familiar burn of jealousy, he put down the burger and pouted. “Hyung…”

 

“What is it?”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed. “I think I did something bad.”

 

At that, Siwon gazed at him curiously. “What do you mean...’bad’?”

 

His lover pouted, taking out the tablet that held Donghae’s schedule and showed it to him. “Well….I might have altered Hae-hyung’s schedule a little bit.”

 

Looking at the schedule, Siwon couldn’t see anything wrong at first. “Where’s the problem?”

 

Kyuhyun leans close and points at it. “Him and a model called Shim Changmin are doing an interview for a fashion site about the upcoming fashion show in Gangnam.”

 

Siwon winces slightly. “Yeah, him and Hae don’t really see eye-to-eye.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Changmin is your age, and he acts a lot older than he is,” Siwon explains. “Him and Donghae are complete opposites. Hae likes to joke around on set, Changmin likes to work and move on.”

 

Kyuhyun hums as he nods in understanding. “But they don’t hate each other, right?”

 

Siwon shakes his head. “They just can’t be around each other for long periods without them both making comments about the other’s work attitude.”

 

“Well, I’m sure Hae-hyung will survive being around Changmin-ssi for half an hour,” Kyuhyun says as he takes the tablet back.

 

Before he can move away, Siwon grabs him gently, tugging him close again.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks turn pink as he looks down at his lips. “Here?” his young lover questions, and Siwon smirks at the flustered look.

 

Siwon’s response is him taking the tablet and putting it somewhere safe.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the sulking his lover was doing. “Are you really behaving like this?” he says to him as they wait inside the van.

 

“Why did they ask for me?” Donghae continues to scowl. “Yunho has a better relationship with the brat.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head as he looks down at his watch. “It’s only for thirty minutes.”

 

“Yeah, and then they’ll want a few pictures!”

 

Kyuhyun reaches over without looking to flick the male on the cheek. “Deal with it, hyung.”

 

Hearing a throaty growl, Kyuhyun stiffens as he looks over at his lover who is currently giving him a heated look.

 

“This job is doing wonders for your confidence,” Donghae comments as he slips closer to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun gives him a warning look, eyes flashing to look outside the van. “You’re due to leave this van in a few minutes, so behave,” he hisses as he looks back at the model.

 

Kyuhyun gasps, heart skipping as Donghae presses him up against the van door.

 

“I think you should give me a kiss as compensation for agreeing to do this,” the male whispers as he gently grasps Kyuhyun’s chin.

 

The younger clutched at his arms. “H-Hyung.”

 

A moment of silence passed between the two before Donghae finally released his lover just as the door to the van opened. He gave Kyuhyun a glance before slipping out, causing Kyuhyun to get a chance to breathe.

 

But he couldn’t help but wonder: Donghae wouldn’t risk any chance to not kiss him, so why was it different now?

 

Feeling a little dazed, Kyuhyun hurried after his lover, following him through the masses of people that had gathered just for the interview.

 

“Ah, you’re back!”

 

At the voice, Kyuhyun looked up to see Changmin waving at him. He smiled back slightly. “Changmin-ssi,” he greeted. “It’s good to see you again.”

 

“I wish the same could be said if I weren’t working with this prick,” Changmin mumbled, glancing over to Donghae, who was talking to one of the stylists.

 

Kyuhyun hummed. “I’m sure someone as dedicated as you won’t even pay him much attention.”

 

“How kind of you,” Changmin said with a grin, causing Kyuhyun to smile back.

 

As the two talked to each other while they waited for the interview to start, Kyuhyun was aware of the dark eyes settled on them. Glancing at Donghae, he saw the model glaring, jaw clenched as if he was holding himself back.

 

It made Kyuhyun feel a little bad, but he was getting information.

 

“How about a drink later?” Changmin whispered, patting his shoulder. “Before that guy over there drags you away.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Changmin winked at him before walking off, joining Donghae as they sat in the studio where the interview was taking place.

 

Now that he was alone, Kyuhyun felt himself relax, shuddering a bit. Talking to Changmin seemed such a difficult task to do, but Kyuhyun needed to do it.

 

He needed information.

 

But at what cost until Donghae finally snapped himself?

 

 

 

“He joined Changmin for a drink?” Siwon asked incredulously, glancing over at Donghae, who was staring down at the floor beneath them from the room they were in.

 

It was an exclusive club they were in - the same club Changmin had taken Kyuhyun to - and Siwon immediately requested a private room upstairs so that he and Donghae can watch over their lover.

 

Donghae hummed, eyes focused on the two men who were chatting happily. “He’s learning.”

 

“But he’s getting information from a guy you hate.”

 

“I hate most people I work with,” Donghae corrected. “But that’s not what bothers me.”

 

“Then what is?”

 

Donghae looked at him, a hint of fear in his eyes. “What if Kyuhyun ends up finding out my past at this rate, Won? Networking is easy, you just need the right people, but that alone can do a lot of damage.”

 

Siwon tugs him close, comforting him with an embrace. “Do you want us to tell him now?” he asks softly.

 

He feels Donghae shrug. “I dunno, Won. It’s been five years since the rumours stopped circulating, but there is always someone who remembers,” his husband says, afraid.

 

Pressing a kiss to the male’s temple, Siwon tighten his hold around him. “If Kyuhyun shows any signs of knowing and acting different, we’ll tell him. But for now, let’s see how he can cope with gossip. He needs to learn to develop his own instinct of detecting bullshit and truth.”

 

Donghae shudders in his hold. “Okay.”

 

Siwon glances back out of the window to see how Kyuhyun was coping.

 

Donghae made a pained sound as he accidently tightened his grip. “Won!”

 

“Kyuhyun’s gone,” Siwon grits out, eyes searching the bar area in case he’s gone to get a drink. “And so is Changmin.”

 

Donghae pushes from him, spinning to look out of the window too. “Where the fuck has that brat taken him?”

 

“Stay,” is all Siwon says, already heading for the door.

 

 

 

“You didn’t have to accompany me to the toilet,” Kyuhyun says as Changmin follows him into the toilets.

 

The toilet clerk bows at them, but other than that, he just ignores their presence.

 

“You said this was your first time here,” Changmin says with a shrug. “Didn’t want you to go into the girls by mistake.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes as he heads for the urinals. “I can read, I’m sure I would have made it perfectly fine.”

 

“Just shut up and piss, I want another drink before you leave.” Changmin orders as he checks his appearance.

 

Kyuhyun’s head is already feeling light. The shots of whiskey the model had ordered for them was something he should have taken his time with instead of matching the male at his speed.

 

Shaking his head, he quickly did his business and washed his hands after he was finished, going to follow Changmin out. As they were leaving, some more men came into the toilets, causing Kyuhyun backtrack to make room. He stumbled a bit, reaching out to grab Changmin’s shoulder, only to gasp when he felt his wrist being gripped tightly.

 

“Such a pretty face,” he heard a deep voice say. “I would like to see it twist in pleasure.”

 

Fear struck through Kyuhyun unexpectedly, causing him to tremble as he felt his body become even more affected by the alcohol as he stared at the stranger.

 

“Let him go!” came Changmin’s voice, and then there was the sound of struggling.

 

The deep voice chuckled. “Oh, you models should know better than to come here. If you want something, you better be prepared to give everything.”

 

“Not him! He doesn’t know anything about this world!”

 

“Then let’s introduce it to him - the proper way.”

 

Kyuhyun argued with his body to move as he felt hands touch his body, his throat constricting before he heard a loud slam resound throughout the restroom.

 

There was complete silence and Kyuhyun blinked a few times to clear his vision, shaking his hair from it.

 

Siwon stood there, his face tight with anger.

 

“You, out now,” he ordered and Kyuhyun felt himself being released.

 

Blinking a few more times, he saw three men leave the restroom, leaving behind him, Changmin, and Siwon.

 

“Si-”

 

“Out,” Siwon ordered Changmin, who bowed his head and hastily left.

 

Once they were alone, Siwon sighed and hurried over to wrap his arms around Kyuhyun, who clung to him.

 

“W-What was-”

 

“They weren’t going to rape you,” Siwon assured him. “But models are dirty. Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

 

Not bothering to argue, Kyuhyun followed his lover out, his mind struggling to process what just happened. From Siwon’s words, it were models that had approached him and Changmin, but for what reason?

 

What initiation were they talking about?

 

 

 

Donghae couldn’t stop shaking as he held Kyuhyun tightly, stroking the young male’s sleeping face.

 

“Hey,” he hears Siwon says softly from behind him and feels him get onto the bed. “He’s okay now.”

 

Donghae shakes his head. “He needs to be told. He’s not equipped for this yet,” he says, still feeling anxious and furious at what those bastards had tried to do to Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon sighs. “Alright, we’ll tell him.”

 

Donghae presses a gentle kiss to Kyuhyun’s cheek, his heart twisting as his stomach fills with dread.

 

He just hopes Kyuhyun will understand.

 

 

 

A few days after the club incident, Kyuhyun wasn’t really getting any answers. Even after defending Changmin, Donghae was insistent on him staying far away from the model. When Kyuhyun had demanded for a reason, Donghae struggled to give him a clear one. Siwon had to step in in the end when Kyuhyun began to argue.

 

But as the date for the grand fashion event hitting Seoul this year grew closer, none of them had the time to talk about it again. Kyuhyun found himself running errands for both of his lovers as the stress at work began to grow and grow.

 

Kyuhyun was at another photoshoot, this one to promote the actual event, and already it felt like his eye was going to burst from the amount of twitching it was doing as he watched Eunhyuk.

 

As Donghae started to do his shots with a few female models, Kyuhyun braced himself as Eunhyuk made his way over to him.

 

“Have I done something to offend you?” the model asks bluntly, and Kyuhyun keeps a straight face.

 

“You really have no shame, do you?” he says dryly.

 

Eunhyuk’s eyebrows raise. “Excuse me?”

 

Kyuhyun folds his arms as he leans back against the wall. “You’re so painfully obvious that it’s embarrassing to watch.”

 

Eunhyuk’s face flushes red. “Are you insinuating that I have a crush on Donghae?” the model demands.

 

Kyuhyun smirks. “I never said the word ‘crush’.”

 

The older man's eye twitched. "Be careful of what you say," he warned. "Prying ears are everywhere."

 

"Then don't be so obvious."

 

"I'm not crushing on him," Eunhyuk immediately said. "We're best friends, that's all."

 

"Yet you have no problem with groping him."

 

Eunhyuk gave a shrug. "It's so firm; it's hard to resist," he argued. "Anyway, why does it matter to you?"

 

"I'm just watching out for him," Kyuhyun said with a straight face.

 

The model snorted. "You better be careful yourself. Don't end up being like Siwon."

 

"What are you talking about?" Kyuhyun demanded.

 

Eunhyuk gave him a look, eyebrow raised. "Hae has this little special trick where he can get people to do what he wants," he shared. "It's how he managed to get Siwon in the first place."

 

Kyuhyun frowned, faintly recalling the rumors he once heard about Donghae. "You're lying."

 

"I don't lie," the model retorted. "So act professional; you don't want rumors going around now, do you?"

 

Glaring at him, Kyuhyun clenched his jaw as Eunhyuk rejoined Donghae, seeing the two of them act all buddy-buddy again.

 

But he could see Donghae look somewhat uncomfortable whenever he glanced over at him, uneasiness evident in his eyes.

 

When they managed to have a late lunch break, Kyuhyun cornered Donghae in the empty dressing room.

 

"What's wrong?" Donghae wondered, looking at him curiously.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyuhyun asks softly, causing the model to jerk at the question.

 

“Yeah, why?” Donghae smiles, but Kyuhyun knows the male too well now.

 

“Why are you lying?” Kyuhyun mutters as he straightens Donghae’s clothing.

 

Donghae swallows. “Hyun….”

 

“Hmmm?” Kyuhyun hums softly, looking at him with encouragement. “What is it that’s making you look so uncomfortable today?”

 

Donghae looks away, biting his lip.

 

Kyuhyun steps back. “It’s Eunhyuk, isn’t it.”

 

Donghae sighs and shakes his head. “I’m used to his antics, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, forcing Donghae to look back at him. “Then what is it?”

 

Donghae shifts, looking uncomfortable again. “There’s something you should-”

 

A knock at the door has Donghae groaning in frustration while Kyuhyun quickly sees who it is.

 

He ends up gawking at the model waiting outside the door. “Changmin.”

 

He hears Donghae head for him and he quickly escapes, slamming the door behind him.

 

As Donghae tugs on the door handle, Kyuhyun keeps a hold of it as he smiles at the model. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I needed to make sure you were okay,” the male says, eyes curious. “Why is Donghae trying to stop you from seeing me?”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs. “I have no idea, but I’m my own boss, so he can’t stop me.”

 

Changmin smirks. “Technically, he is your boss.”

 

Kyuhyun shoves him playfully at the smart comment, letting the door handle go to do so.

 

Donghae yanks the door open, panting a little. “Kyuhyun, I need you to do your job and monitor my schedule,” he instructs, and the reprimand scalds through him, causing Kyuhyun’s face to burn.

 

He doesn’t even dare to look at the model as he goes back inside.

 

He’s surprised when Donghae doesn’t follow, but instead, shuts the door.

 

 

 

“You haven’t told him.” Changmin states.

 

Donghae breathes deeply to control himself from lashing out. “Stay away from him.”

 

Changmin shakes his head. “I made a mistake of taking him to that club, it won’t happen again. They’re not interested in assistants.”

 

"They don't care," Donghae argued, voice deep. "They still think he's fresh bait. They'll still go after him."

 

"Hyu—"

 

The older cut him off with a glare. "Don't. Don't even dare."

 

Changmin felt his shoulders deflate, having the decency to look ashamed. "You need to tell him."

 

"I was going to until you intervened," his senior revealed with a heavy breath. "You really need to work on your timing."

 

"Are you scared of telling him?"

 

"Wouldn't you be?"

 

Changmin fell quiet at that, the truth already evident.

 

When it came to revealing your past - one that both models had the same experience with, everything was a danger. And it was even more risky telling it to someone you trust in, and hopes that they won't leave you.

 

But they do.

 

 

 

 

Siwon crossed his arms, glancing between his lovers. It was after work hours, which gave the three to be together after days of not being able to. They had all been looking forward to the time where they can finally be together without any distractions, but it became painfully clear there was still something that lingered within the air.

 

And it didn't take Siwon long to figure out what it was that was causing the tension.

 

He had known that there was something wrong between Donghae and Kyuhyun ever since that night at the club, though he hadn't stepped in despite wanting to.

 

Donghae wanted to tell Kyuhyun the truth - he had to be the one to do it.

 

But Siwon knew that it was the last thing Donghae wanted to talk about. Despite the years that had passed, the memory was still fresh and raw in his mind, leaving a mark that won't ever be erased.

 

Siwon sighed, earning his lovers' attention. It pained him to see the two of them act in such a way, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

 

Baby steps.

 

They all needed to take baby steps.

 

"So, what's going on?" He decided to ask.

 

Kyuhyun waved a hand at Donghae. "Something is bothering him and he won't tell me! He's been acting all distracted all day."

 

Donghae made a face. "Excuse me for being distracted. It happens, okay."

 

"Donghae," Siwon called out to his husband. "You haven't told him  have you?"

 

At his question, Donghae flinched while Kyuhyun looked curious.

 

"Tell me what?"

 

"I can't," Donghae said in a pained voice. "I can't, Won. He'll just realize how dirty and disgusting I really am."

 

Moving to hug him, he caught the look on Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“You’re not dirty or disgusting,” he says fiercely, but Donghae pushes at Siwon to let him go.

 

“I need air.” The model rushes out as he leaves them.

 

Kyuhyun looks even more confused, and Siwon sighs shaking his head as Kyuhyun opens his mouth say something.

 

“He has to tell you, not me.” He tells his lover softly.

 

Kyuhyun frowns and Siwon steps towards him to hold him.

 

“Is it because of the rumours?” he hears Kyuhyun whisper against his chest.

 

Siwon looks down at him as Kyuhyun peeks up at him. “Rumours?”

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip, expression careful. “It’s only what I’ve read online - at the very start when I worked for you both. There was a blog where netizens speculated rumours within the industry. There was a few mentioning Donghae’s name for being able to befriend anyone and how someone like him could do it so well.”

 

Siwon grits his teeth. “He never sold himself, Kyuhyun. He never used sex as a way to pay for getting work.”

 

Kyuhyun nods his head, eyes fierce. “I know. I didn’t believe any of them.”

 

Siwon nods, relieved. “Until Hae is ready, don’t listen to anything concerning him,” he orders softly. “Donghae is envied and has made a few enemies over the course of his career; they’ll do anything to tarnish his reputation.”

 

“Can I ask something?” Kyuhyun says slowly, and Siwon nods for him to. “Did Hae…”

 

“Did he what, Hyun?”

 

Kyuhyun drops his eyes. “You guys... Donghae didn’t trick you into being with him, did he?”

 

Siwon works hard to control his face, knowing that the slightest thing will cause Kyuhyun to doubt him. He needs Donghae to explain his past first before they can explain the unconventional way that he and Donghae fell in love.

 

But the model was struggling, and until then, Siwon will continue to protect his husband.

 

Siwon smirks and ruffles Kyuhyun’s hair. “We both wanted to be together, Hyun. We just didn’t approach each other in the traditional way.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head as he pouts at having his hair messed up. “What do you mean?”

 

Siwon continues to smirk as he leans down, and Kyuhyun’s breathing falters as he brushes his lips against the male’s ear.   

 

“I sort of stalked him,” Siwon whispers, and Kyuhyun shudders. “He played hard to get.”

 

Pulling back, Kyuhyun swallows. “How romantic.”

 

Siwon’s chest tightens at that.

 

“C’mon,” he says as he nudges for Kyuhyun to walk with him. “Lets go find him.”

 

Siwon keeps an eye on Kyuhyun has they leave, and he feels time press against him as he sees Kyuhyun force back the curiousity.

 

Baby steps, he reminds himself.

 

Baby steps.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s skills in computers came in handy just the next day when Siwon’s company encountered a glitch on their ordering system and their online store. Since the businessman had to attend a meeting across town, he gave Kyuhyun free-reign of his office so he could fix the problem from Siwon’s computer which was able to access everything in the company.

 

As he worked, Kyuhyun began to grow hot, the sun blaring in from the window behind him heating him too much.

 

Stretching as he opened Siwon’s office door a bit to let in some fresh air into the stuffy room, he paused as he overheard people talking.

 

“The assistant?”

 

“Apparently him and Changmin were approached by them at the club,” another person whisper, and Kyuhyun feels his stomach twist. “Changmin must’ve thought he could slip past them.”

 

A scoff. “He’s a model, of course he can’t escape their attention.”

 

A new voice. “I’ve never heard of it before.”

 

The voice who has spoken the most answered, voice hushed. “They only approach certain modelling circles or companies, usually the lower companies. If a model has experienced them before, then they’re known to them for life. Well...as long as they work.”

 

“Wait, Changmin knows them?” the shocked response has Kyuhyun moving quietly to see if he can peek around the corner.

 

At seeing the two photographers - who he’s seen because of Donghae’s schedules - with a female member of staff that Kyuhyun vaguely remembers, he holds his breath as they’re gathered around Siwon’s office assistant’s empty desk.

 

One of the photographers nods, face grim. “Changmin used to be schooled by Lee Sungmin a few years ago, word is that’s how they know him.”

 

The female takes a quick glance around at the name and Kyuhyun ducks back into the office, but he still can hear them.

 

A relieved sigh. “His name makes me sick,” the female whispers. “The stories about him make my skin crawl.”

 

“Sungmin was amazing to shoot,” one of the photographers murmurs, tone reminiscing. “But he had a dark personality, he liked things his way.”

 

“Isn’t that why they say he used to be the ringleader?” the other photographer says. “The models who are well known now, all began at the same time Sungmin began to rise at his peak. They say Sungmin was the reason why only a few have made it so far.”

 

“You mean, like Donghae?”

 

Kyuhyun slowly looks again to see one of the photographer’s covering the female staff’s mouth whilst the other looks around them.

 

"Be quiet," the staff hissed. "Do you know how much trouble we can get into if the boss hears about this?"

 

"But Donghae was one of them, right?" Another staff asked in a hushed tone. "He was Sungmin's favorite."

 

A scoff. "I always knew that there was something fishy about him. He probably used the boss to get away from Sungmin."

 

"Quiet," the first female staff hissed out sharply. "There are ears everywhere in the building. You honestly think the boss won't hear about this? We're all dead once this reaches his ears!"

 

Kyuhyun could hear the others apologize, and he slinked back behind the door, trying to understand what he just heard.

 

Siwon advised him not to listen to any gossip involving Donghae, but Kyuhyun wondered if there was just some truth to their words.

 

He had known about Lee Sungmin, heard that he was destroyed about five years ago because of some tax evasion and other sketchy things about his company.

 

But Kyuhyun wanted to know more.

 

And he knew where to get information.

 

 

 

Changmin nearly spat out his drink, staring at Kyuhyun in disbelief. "What? Where the hell did you hear that from?"

 

"So it's true?" Kyuhyun asked. "You were trained by Lee Sungmin?"

 

The younger made a face. "Barely, just up until he got ruined and I was recruited by Siwon. Why does it matter?"

 

"Who was that group that came to us at the club? Why is Donghae connected to them?"

 

At his questions, Changmin looked uncomfortable, glancing around to ensure no one was looking or seemed as if they were listening in. He looked back at Kyuhyun. "We can't talk here."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because there are ears everywhere," Changmin replied. "They can listen to us. That's why no one talks about it."

 

"But you know."

 

"It was a long time ago. They're gone."

 

"They're not; otherwise you and Hae-hyung wouldn't look so edgy these past few days," Kyuhyun argued.

 

Changmin gives an exasperated look. “Look, just leave it, okay.”

 

Kyuhyun grabs him and shoves the model back into his seat when he tried to leave, earning a shocked look due to his roughness.

 

“Just tell me what I need to look out for,” Kyuhyun demands quietly. “Who are these people?”

 

Changmin’s face twists as he debates whether to answer or not. Before Kyuhyun can snap at him, he motions for Kyuhyun to shut up.

 

“Follow me,” the model orders in a whisper, and Kyuhyun almost trips over his feet in his hurry to follow the male from the company’s cafe.

 

Kyuhyun follows the male to his car, and as Changmin drives them away from Siwon’s company, he feels himself grow tense.

 

“Now will you tell me?” he says as they approach downtown traffic.

 

“You know who Sungmin is, right?” Changmin asks, eyes focused ahead.

 

“I know he was a popular model, famous for pulling off dramatic looks.”

 

Changmin nods. “He was popular in Japan because of his skill in pulling off dark and theatrical looks. He even had a brief stint of acting over there in theatres.”

 

“And the group is connected to him, how?” Kyuhyun questions, though he already sort of knows the answer. He just needs clearer details.

 

“I only know what I’ve heard and my time spent at his school,” Changmin warns, shooting him a look until Kyuhyun nods. “The people who approached us at the club are old friends of Sungmin’s. Back in the day, when Sungmin had been in high demand, he had felt the need to help those starting out.”

 

Kyuhyun frowns at that. “That’s nice, isn’t it?”

 

Changmin’s face hardens. “Some could say that.”

 

“So...did he create a class or something?” Kyuhyun asks. “Is that why he started his own agency thing?”

 

“He started a group that only chosen models were allowed to see into,” Changmin explains tightly. “When I was at his agency, he approached me to learn extra because he, ‘saw the potential in me’.”

 

“What did he teach you?” Kyuhyun asks carefully.

 

“He taught me how to demand attention and how to get what I deserved. He made me see just how dirty industry is, and why it continues to be so,” Changmin tells him, voice rough as his hands tighten on the steering wheel. “He taught me how to survive.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t know what to say. Changmin doesn’t give him a chance to.

 

“They only approached you because you were with me,” Changmin tells him as he slows the car down. “They shouldn’t bother you again.”

 

Kyuhyun starts at seeing them back at the company.

 

“Don’t mention this to anyone,” Changmin warns as the car sits idle.

 

“I won’t,” he assures. “I just wanted answers.”

 

He looks over at Changmin, and he feels himself swallow at the dark look in the male’s eyes.

 

Changmin blinks and Kyuhyun relaxes as the male looks away. “You’re changing,” Changmin mutters, and Kyuhyun frowns.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Go on in,” Changmin dismisses him gently. “I have a session at the gym now.”

 

As Kyuhyun gets out of the male’s car, he pauses. Looking over his shoulder at the silent male, he says, “sorry about being physical earlier.”

 

As the door shuts, Changmin watches Kyuhyun go back towards the building.

 

“He doesn’t even notice how much he’s changed in the last week,” he comments to himself. “He’s becoming more assertive, more demanding.”

 

Changmin pulls away from the building.

 

“He’s going to become like us.”

 

 

 

Donghae knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the house.

 

The silence was enough to tell him of that.

 

Frowning, he dropped his bag near the door - not caring he'd get scolded by Siwon later - and wandered around, trying to find the source of his uneasiness.

 

As he approached upstairs, he paused upon hearing gasps and moans, causing him to shake his head and sigh, his unease slipping away.

 

Barging into the bedroom, he ignored the startled squeal Kyuhyun made while Siwon slowed down his thrusts.

 

"I need to put you two on a leash or something," Donghae remarked, avoiding their gazed as he proceeded to unbutton his shirt. "You're doing it every day now."

 

Siwon whined. "I have every right, you know!"

 

"You're just horny," his husband retorted, head shaking when Kyuhyun whined at Siwon to move. "Just continue. I'm going to shower."

 

Kyuhyun gasped when Siwon began to increase his thrusts. "You're not joining us?" He managed out.

 

"I'm tired," was all the model said before he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Not liking the situation, Siwon stopped his movements, pulling out of Kyuhyun and picked the younger up, startling him.

 

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun cried.

 

Siwon shushed him before carrying him into the bathroom, kicking the door open and startling his husband.

 

"Yah! Don't do that!" Donghae cried, frowning as he looked at his husband.

 

"Join us," Siwon said brightly, earning a look. "Kyu wants you, too."

 

"You two have been having sex without me for the past week. I think another day without me won't hurt," Donghae said dryly, shaking his head.

 

Kyuhyun whined and pouted at the model.

 

As Donghae turned to continue to undress, Kyuhyun tapped for Siwon to put him down. Ignoring the male’s curious look, Kyuhyun silently slipped over to Donghae and began to unbuckle his jeans.

 

Covering the model’s hands with his own, Kyuhyun pressed his front against the male’s back as he slowly slipped the belt free from its buckle.

 

“Kyuhyun….”

 

Kyuhyun pressed his lips against the male’s smooth neck. “Hmm?”

 

He felt Donghae swallow as Kyuhyun pulled for the belt to come off him. “I’m not in the mood.”

 

Holding the belt with one hand and using his other to press the model close to him, Kyuhyun rested his chin on the male’s shoulder. “I’m starting to think you no longer want me,” Kyuhyun whispers as he drops the belt, the sound of it loud as it hits the tiled floor.

 

“I’m just tired,” Donghae assures softly, breathing deeply as Kyuhyun nuzzles his neck.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands move to unbutton the jeans. “I’ll do all the work,” he whispers, one hand trailing down beneath the material whilst the other unzips him.

 

Donghae breathes in deeply, allowing Kyuhyun to push down the jeans and to touch him.

 

Kyuhyun smiles against Donghae’s neck as the jeans fall to his calfs. “Step out of them,” he instructs softly.

 

Donghae moves slowly, obeying him.

 

Kyuhyun makes a soft humming sound as his hands toy with the waistband of the male’s boxers. “Remove these?”

 

Donghae’s hands come up to cover his own, a soft moan leaving him as Kyuhyun begins to mouth at his neck.

 

Together, they push down the material until Donghae can shimmy them off him.

 

Inhaling deeply, anticipation building, Kyuhyun gently takes Donghae into his hands, feeling the male’s weight again, and kisses his neck as he feels Donghae tense up.

 

“I’ve got you,” he whispers as he strokes him with one hand. “I’ll do it all.”

 

Donghae lets out a startled sound that breaks off into a low moan as Kyuhyun bites his shoulder briefly, too soft to leave a mark.

 

Relishing in the power he held over the model, Kyuhyun peppered kisses against his neck, slowly beginning to stroke him. He could hear Donghae pant softly as he continue to stroke him as he built up the rhythm. When he gently bit his neck, he felt Donghae twitch in his grasp and a soft moan escaped from the model.

 

Moving from his neck to his ear, Kyuhyun nipped at it, changing his pace to a slow one, causing the model to whine.

 

“Kyu,” Donghae breathed out.

 

Kyuhyun hummed, nuzzling against his neck. “Yes?” he asked, using his other hand to move up to tweak a nipple.

 

Donghae let out a low growl at that, exciting the youngest.

 

“Fuck, stop teasing.”

 

“I’m just helping you,” Kyuhyun said innocently, pressing a kiss against his cheek. He could feel Donghae shift a bit, causing him to press the model firmer against him. “Just relax; I got you.”

 

He could feel Siwon watching them, but he didn’t pay him any mind as he focused on his other lover.

 

It only took a few more strokes until Donghae’s hips jerked forward, causing him to stop.

 

Immediately, Donghae whined.

 

“Kyu…”

 

“Admit that you want us again,” Kyuhyun breathed against his ear. “Join us.”

 

Donghae made a sound. “Such a fucking tease.”

 

“Is that a no?” the younger asked, beginning to remove his hand.

 

The model whined, head tilting back in order to look at Kyuhyun properly, and the youngest felt his insides twist at the look on his lover’s face.

 

“Want you,” Donghae breathed out. “Both of you. So fucking bad.”

 

Smiling in victory, Kyuhyun kissed him deeply while hearing Siwon step closer to them, nearly jumping when he felt the male’s hand grope his ass.

 

“Well done,” the male praised in his ear, and Kyuhyun shuddered from it, smirking as Donghae tried to buck in his hand.

 

Pulling away from Donghae, but not stopping the stroking, Kyuhyun looked at Siwon as the male came to press against his side so that he could tease Donghae’s chest.

 

Seeing the look in the businessman’s eyes, Kyuhyun felt himself glow and smiled happily as Siwon came to kiss him.

 

Teasing the male with his mouth whilst his hand teased Donghae - who was now starting to curse them - Kyuhyun couldn’t help but feel the confidence in him come forward.

 

He did learn from the best, afterall.

 

 

 

The noises that Kyuhyun was making was driving him insane as he watched Siwon show him a brand new sensitive spot he had found on Kyuhyun’s body, the male’s body laid out perfectly on the bathroom counter.

 

As Kyuhyun gripped at Siwon harder, face flushed and panting, Donghae couldn’t handle it any longer himself.

 

As he approached the two men, Siwon gives him smile as he breaks Kyuhyun’s hold on him.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun whined, trying to stop him from leaving, but the younger male soon shut up once Donghae got up close and personal.

 

Pulling the maknae’s head back, Donghae relished in the moan Kyuhyun made from the firm grip in his hair, his nails digging into Donghae’s back as the male clutches at him.

 

“You can’t leave marks,” Donghae teases, and Kyuhyun’s nails slacken on him. Smirking, Donghae pulls the male closer by the cheek of his butt, causing Kyuhyun to mewl as he rubbed against Donghae’s body, his cock already leaking.

 

“Wanna know why?” Donghae continues, and he brings Kyuhyun’s head up, forcing him close so that he can tease the whimpering male by brushing his lips against Kyuhyun’s parted ones.

 

“Why?” Kyuhyun whimpers, trying to chase after him for a kiss.

 

Donghae smacks his ass, the slap loud and carrying around the bathroom as Kyuhyun makes a desperate sound, rutting against him for more.

 

“Because when I do my last shoot with Hyuk, the buyers may think he did it. You know how much they-” Donghae breaks off, hissing as pain blazed through his back as Kyuhyun dragged his nails down, the brand of the male’s mark causing Donghae’s head to spin, the burn of arousal curling around tighter.

 

“Naughty,” Donghae pants, and groans as Kyuhyun squeezes his back as the male gives him the jealous look Donghae’s come to love.

 

It’s why he started this whole thing in the first place, the job, playing with Hyuk. He started it all to test how Kyuhyun would cope, to see him grow, to see if he’s like him and Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun tried to bring him closer, only for Donghae to resist.

 

Chuckling, he lowered his head to plant wet kisses on his chest. “Careful now. People might get the wrong idea when they see those.”

 

“I don’t care,” the youngest hissed out.

 

Rolling his eyes, Donghae held his hips down when Kyuhyun tried to rub against him again, making him whine. “You should. The consumers will really have a field day once they see those. They’re a little naughty when it comes to me and Hyuk.”

 

“Like what?” Siwon asked, surprising his husband as the model became sandwiched between him and Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun could see the look on Siwon’s face resembling his own, and when he glanced back at Donghae, he saw the male smirking, a victorious glint in his dark eyes.

 

“You mean you haven’t heard or read?” Donghae teased, his voice going a little husky.

 

“Read or heard what?” Siwon demanded, gripping Donghae’s hips, causing the model to inhale sharply.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like the mischievous twinkle in the model’s eyes.

 

“Apparently, there’s been some people wondering when Hyuk and I will end up doing it,” Donghae breathed out. “Look it up online; there’s even some fanfiction.”

 

“Fanfiction?” Kyuhyun repeated, moaning when he felt Donghae scratch the inside of his thighs.

 

Donghae smirked. “Of me and Hyuk doing it, you know.”

 

A choked moan escaped from Donghae when Siwon bit his neck, causing him to tremble.

 

“No marks,” the model warned, despite not pulling away from his husband or pushing Kyuhyun’s hands away as he felt nails dig into his skin again.

 

Siwon made a sound, sharing a look with Kyuhyun. “We should make him remember his place, Kyuhyun. Remind him just who exactly he belongs to.”

 

“We should,” Kyuhyun agreed.

 

Donghae chuckled breathlessly. “Really? You guys don’t like the image of Hyukjae ramming into me whilst up against the wall? Or-”

 

He was cut off when he felt Siwon help Kyuhyun penetrate himself on him, causing him to gasp, hands tightening on Kyuhyun’s hips to prevent him from trying to fuck himself.

 

“You need to be punished,” Siwon told Donghae, earning a rapid nod of agreement from Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae gritted his teeth, holding Kyuhyun from trying to move. “But, Won,” he pants out as he gives Kyuhyun a smug look. “Hyun has an admirer as well.”

 

At Kyuhyun’s shocked expression, Donghae’s amusement is short lived as Siwon grabs his long locks and yanks his head back, forcing Donghae to be pressed flush against his husband’s front, head on the male’s collarbone.

 

“Oh?” Siwon says, tone neutral as he forces with his hand against Donghae’s lower back for him to move slowly inside Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun whimpers, hands reaching for purchase on something and he ends up knocking off Donghae’s expensive face care products, the sound of them clattering to the floor.

 

Siwon lets him go so that Donghae can crowd the maknae further up the counter, forcing Kyuhyun to whine as it caused Donghae to slip in deeper.

 

As Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around his neck, apologises falling from his trembling lips, Donghae tugs his hips down, forcing Kyuhyun to almost lie down on the counter, the mirror keeping his head up.

 

Feeling Siwon return against him as his hands keep from allowing Kyuhyun to wrap his legs around them, Kyuhyun’s hands laced into the back of Donghae’s hair. “We’re meant to be punishing you!” Kyuhyun cries out in frustration as Donghae begins to shallowly thrust.

 

“You’re our main concern,” Donghae pants as he holds back the urge to just pound into Kyuhyun. It’s been so long since he’s been inside the male, and the tightness and heat is making him lose control fast.

 

Needing to tease himself, savour the feeling more, Donghae allows himself to speed up a little, making Kyuhyun moan with relief as he holds onto Donghae.

 

He slows again when he feels Siwon’s slick finger ghost over his butt cheek.

 

“Won, don’t-” Donghae hisses, his hips jerking and causing Kyuhyun to whine at the action as Siwon presses the finger into his hole.

 

“Both of you are going to be dealt with,” Siwon promises them, voice controlled, and smug.

 

Donghae has to let go off Kyuhyun’s hips in order to plant his hands on either side of him to keep himself grounded, not wanting to give in as Siwon starts to prepare him.

 

He let out a hoarse whine when he felt Siwon brush against that spot, causing him to jerk again, earning a whine from the youngest.

 

“Damn it, Won,” Donghae moaned, dropping his head to rest his forehead against Kyuhyun’s collarbone, shuddering as he forced himself to remain still.

 

Siwon chuckled. “That’s what you get, you know.”

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun begged, lacing his fingers into Donghae’s hair and tugged it.

 

The model bit at Kyuhyun’s collarbone, earning a loud moan from the younger.

 

Donghae bit harder, leaving a mark, when he felt Siwon stretch him, his thighs trembling from the sensations overwhelming his body.

 

“God, just do it,” he heard Kyuhyun say, his voice hoarse from need.

 

Siwon smirked, pressing his lips against Donghae’s shoulder to ease him as he took his fingers out and slowly inched his way into his husband, earning a loud moan from the model.

 

It took a few minutes until Siwon finally began to move, gripping Donghae’s hips to control his movements as well, causing Kyuhyun to practically sob in relief at the sensation.

 

“Fuck, go faster,” Kyuhyun gasped out. “Fuck!”

 

Donghae trembled, his arms straining to remain upright and not fall on top of Kyuhyun as his husband controlled both of their movements.

 

“Patience,” Siwon teased, kissing Donghae’s neck.

 

Donghae cursed at his husband. “Fucking tease.”

 

“Takes one to know one,” Siwon retorted, suddenly thrusting deep into his husband, causing both Donghae and Kyuhyun to cry out.

 

Kyuhyun reached up to pull Donghae down for a deep kiss, mewling into it as Siwon finally began to increase his pace.

 

Watching his lovers kiss below him, Siwon smirked and reached down to scratch Kyuhyun’s thigh, causing the youngest to pull away from the kiss as he groaned loudly.

 

“Touch him,” Siwon ordered his husband, hearing him whimper at the order.

 

Kyuhyun began to pant heavily, his body burning with arousal as Donghae finally wrapped a hand around him. He cried out, clutching at the male’s shoulders, whimpering every time he felt him hit his spot with every controlled thrust.

 

“Won,” Donghae called out, his breathing uneven.

 

It’s just been too long since the last time he had relief, and being sandwiched between them both was causing him to lose it, just wanting to bury inside Kyuhyun and to rutt up against Siwon, to feel the male fill him even more.

 

Siwon must have decided to take pity on him because picked up the pace, his hands tight on his hips as he forced Donghae to meet his thrusts, forcing him to fuck Kyuhyun quick and deep as both of them cried out in bliss.

 

“Come on,” Donghae growls out, hand working fast to make Kyuhyun come. “You want me to go deeper? Want Won to fuck us both so hard that we’ll both feel it for days?”

 

Kyuhyun cries out, sobbing almost as the sensations and the need to come started to break him.

 

Donghae moans, voice almost breaking as Siwon slaps his cheek, thrusting quicker.

 

“Tell us, Hyun,” Donghae pants, desperate as he clutches at Kyuhyun’s sides, his hips working as hard as they could to pleasure Kyuhyun whilst also pleasuring Siwon.

 

“I want it,” Kyuhyun whimpers, one hand letting go of Donghae’s hair to reach blindly for Siwon behind them. “Please!”

 

As Siwon grabs his hand, both of them work together to get them all to reach the end. Kyuhyun’s the first to come, coating Donghae’s hand and aiding the fast strokes as Donghae groans loudly as Kyuhyun flutters around his dick, forcing him to release inside him.

 

Both of them whimper as Siwon almost silently comes after a few more sharp, quick thrusts.

 

Siwon pulls out just as Donghae collapses on top of poor Kyuhyun, his arms killing him from baring his and Siwon’s weight.

 

“Hae!” Kyuhyun whines, smacking him lightly. “You’re too hot and I’m too sticky, plus my back is killing me.”

 

Donghae ignores him and snuggles closer, smirking lazily as Kyuhyun becomes more vocal.

 

Siwon presses a cold wet flannel to his back and it causes him to gasp, bucking away in order to get away from the coldness.

 

Kyuhyun sighs in relief whilst Donghae pouts.

 

As Siwon cleans Kyuhyun, Donghae feels his chest tighten at the sight.

 

If he tells Kyuhyun the truth, he loses this.

 

Shaking his head, Donghae wraps his arms around his husband, hiding his face from them as he tries to control the suffocating feeling that his past always brings.

 

He can’t lose this. He can’t lose Kyuhyun now.

 

 

 

Today was the day of the fashion event, and this would be Kyuhyun’s first time at a fashion show. He was confined to Siwon’s side today since it would be too hectic for him to be around Donghae because the male had so many looks to present at the show.

 

Siwon’s job was to ensure all of his clothing line looked presentable and that nothing was out of place for their lineup. He was also a host of the event, meaning he’ll be doing the introductions to the clothing and keeping the audience and media entertained throughout the show.

 

Kyuhyun found himself awed as he listened to Siwon rehearse his script for the show, at how the male naturally demanded attention, and to get you interested in what he’s saying.

 

Then again, Kyuhyun’s probably too biased.

 

“What time is the party?” Kyuhyun asks as Siwon takes a drink of water.

 

“Eight.”

 

Kyuhyun hums as he nods, playing around with his phone. He smiles when he gets a cheeky snap from Donghae as he gets his make-up done.

 

“You can leave before that so you can go home and get ready,” Siwon says as he shuffles through his cue cards.

 

Kyuhyun gapes at him, phone forgotten. “What.”

 

Peeking up from his cue cards, Siwon blinked. “You really think you were just gonna stay home?”

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

“We thought you should see how the people mingle,” his lover told him with a shrug. “It can get crazy sometimes, but then again, it always gets crazy at parties.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed. “And Hae? He’s okay with this?”

 

At seeing Siwon nod, Kyuhyun bit his lip.

 

Donghae had developed something against Kyuhyun being around other models that didn’t meet his approval, but Kyuhyun also knew that if Siwon stepped in, Donghae had no choice but to agree.

 

So Kyuhyun could only wonder just how the party would end up turning out to be.

 

If he survived, that is.

 

 

 

Donghae smiled slightly at hearing the compliments being thrown his way, but kept himself distracted with the glass of alcohol Siwon had promptly shoved into his hand earlier.

 

The fashion show had been a success - as always. Everyone was kept entertained throughout the entire fiasco, cheering and hooting every time the models came out on the runway. Photos were taken, questions were shouted, and commentaries were heard. It was just one of the biggest shows in the South Korea, so it was all expected.

 

But Donghae had to admit about being uneasy once it was time to go to the after party.

 

Breathing out, he took a sip of his drink, making a face at the taste. He placed it on one of the server’s trays before gazing around the room.

 

He ended up being separated from Siwon and Kyuhyun due to the massive crowd in the room, so his feeling of anxiety only doubled. When it came to Siwon, Donghae had no worries about him, but it was only Kyuhyun who held his main concern.

 

People here loved to gossip, even with the people they were talking about being in the same room.

 

And it made Donghae all the more worried about the news reaching Kyuhyun as he had yet to tell his younger lover anything about his past.

 

Frowning a bit, Donghae proceeded to look for Kyuhyun, not even minding Siwon’s missing presence. He looked around, feeling nervous at not being able to spot Kyuhyun.

 

“Did you hear?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Apparently, there’s some big tradition going on today. Most of the models had already left.”

 

At hearing the hushed tones, Donghae paused, glancing over to see a group of women crowded together. Dread filled the pit of his stomach, and he hastily searched the crowd for Kyuhyun - only to see him missing.

 

Spinning around, Donghae managed to catch Changmin hurry out of the room, looking anxious.

 

 

 

“I told you, I’m not a model!” Kyuhyun growls out, tugging his arm to get away from the male.

 

The male gives him a look as he brings Kyuhyun deeper into the room. “No need to be afraid, you’re lucky we’ve chosen you.”

 

Kyuhyun yanks harder, breaking the male’s hold. As the room continues to fill with some of the models from the party, Kyuhyun rubs his arm from the tight grip the male had used on him.

 

He had only went to get a drink from one of the servers when he had been grabbed and rudely dragged through the crowd of people towards a door that lead away from the huge space.

 

He didn’t get the chance to freak out when he spied a few models from the show walk down the corridor, it was then that he knew what was going on, so when the male grabbed him again to make him follow them, Kyuhyun was torn at what he should do.

 

Seeing that the brute who had brought him was on the other side of the room talking to two other older looking men, Kyuhyun snuck for the door.

 

A sharp clap sounded, and Kyuhyun froze as he looked behind him to see one of the men smiling at the small huddle of models surrounding Kyuhyun.

 

“Welcome!” the male cheerfully greeted, and Kyuhyun saw a few of the models relax.

 

Idiots, he thought to himself.

 

“In case you don’t know what this means, a long time ago, a little private community was made in order to be the best in the business,” the male explains, smile still on his face. “Myself and my colleagues are specialists and we’ve worked with a well known model who was the inspiration for the community to begin with.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows, heart racing.

 

“Lee Sungmin.” A voice from one of the models states, and the male’s grin turns predatory.

 

“Yes,” he praises, and Kyuhyun’s stomach clenches as the other two come forward. “He was the creator of this group, and even though he no longer plays an active role, his goal still remains - to make you the best.”

 

 Kyuhyun felt his stomach plummet.

 

“Now, before we can make you the best of the best, we have to initiate you first,” one of the male declared, stepping forward. “If you really want to be the best, you have to prove yourself.”

 

“And how do we do that?” one of the models called out.

 

The male’s face turned wicked. “Don’t worry; we’ll show you exactly how to do it.”

 

As the people around him began to murmur to each other, Kyuhyun jumped upon feeling a hand grip his elbow.

 

Spinning around, Kyuhyun relaxed upon seeing Changmin, only to tense upon seeing the anxious look masking the male’s face.

 

“Come on,” Changmin whispered. “We have to get you out of here.”

 

Only barely managing to nod, Kyuhyun followed Changmin, anxious to leave the room before those older men notice their disappearance.

 

If only fate was that kind.

 

“Ah, Shim Changmin!” one of the older models called out, causing Changmin to freeze in place as every model turned to look at them. “Would you like to demonstrate for the new ones? It’s time to complete your own initiation, you know.”

 

Changmin gritted his teeth, spinning to glare at them. “Hell no. I am not going to go through that again!”

 

“Why not?” The male paused. “Or...would your friend like to go first? After all, it is only fair that someone demonstrates for the rest of the new ones in this business.”

 

Kyuhyun felt himself tremble at the predatory look in the male’s eyes.

 

“I-”

 

“Or perhaps both of you together?” another male suggested. “It’d be easier with more volunteers.”

 

One of the models called out to volunteer, and Kyuhyun saw Changmin clench his teeth together.

 

“What’s going on?” Kyuhyun whispered to Changmin, only to realize that his friend seemed to be trembling. When he heard gasps, his gaze swung back to the front, disgust filling him upon seeing the male stroke the new model’s thigh, the young teen looking uncertain about what was going on.

 

The male grinned. “Strip.”

 

“I-”

 

“Fucking let him go, _now_.” At the deep order, everyone turned to the door to see Donghae barging in, eyes blazing with anger as he glared at the three older models while everyone else hastily made room for him.

 

The leader smiled. “Ah, well look who it is.”

 

Donghae grabbed ahold of the teen’s arm and pulled him from the male and towards the group of them.

 

“This stops now,” Donghae orders, tone serious and not up for discussion. When he turns his back on the three to tell the group to go back to the party, his eyes lock with Kyuhyun’s.

 

At seeing the relief flood past the anger in those brown eyes, Kyuhyun foolishly think that it’s over.

 

“Careful now, Donghae,” the leader warns lightly, arms folded. “You’re starting to sound and act like your maker.”

 

Donghae stiffens, the anger changing to fury as he looks at him. “I’m warning you-”

 

“Oh he’s warning us!” The leader mocks, and the other two grin. “Guys, stop!” he calls and waves for the group to stop moving towards the door. “It’s time for a story!”

 

Donghae snaps at them to leave, and Kyuhyun can feel the group struggle who to follow.

 

Changmin pushes a few towards the door, barking at them to move. Kyuhyun doesn’t take his eyes off the leader though as a darkness comes into the male’s eyes.

 

“Donghae here,” the male says as he claps a heavy hand on Donghae’s shoulder, and Kyuhyun can see the male’s finger dig into his lover’s shoulder as the others pause again. “He is something you all should aspire to be like.”

 

“Shut up,” Donghae grits out as he violently removes the hand from his body.

 

“You know all those tales you’ve heard?” the other men chime in, moving from Donghae and the leader so they could herd the crowd back together against the door.

 

Kyuhyun feels Changmin pull him close, away from the nearest male.

 

“I said, shut up, Dongwon!” Donghae shouts.

 

Dongwon, the closest to Kyuhyun, smiles. “They’re all true,” he whispers, and some of the models gasp, a few remain silent, scared. “He’s got where is by twisting people and making them fall for him.”

 

Kyuhyun hears Changmin say something to him, but he can’t catch it as he focuses on Donghae storming over to Dongwon, grabbing him, and punching him.

 

The models all gasp and shift away from Donghae’s shaking form as he growls for the other male to back away, and he does so whilst smiling.

 

“Hae-ya,” the leader sighs. “We never taught you to be violent.”

 

“You never taught me anything,” Donghae hissed. “All you ever did was traumatize me and fucked with my head.”

 

The leader shook his head in mock disappointment. “Oh, come now, Donghae. You should know that-”

 

“That you fucked your boss?” Donghae asked, his tone changing. “You slept with every model in the industry just to break them so that you could stay at the top?”

 

At his words, the leader’s expression changed. “At least I’m not like you. You-”

 

“Only slept with one person. Then two. At the very least, people want me more than they’ll ever want a whore like you,” Donghae cut in.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed upon sensing a different air around his lover.

 

“You are just like Sungmin,” Dongwon growled.

 

Snorting, Donghae let out a dark laugh, sending chills down everyone’s spine.

 

Shaking his head, Donghae tilted his head as he eyed the group of men before him, his expression blank. “Don’t you even dare fucking test me.”

 

“You think a whore like you can scare me?” the leader demanded. “You honestly think you can?”

 

“I was taught by Sungmin,” Donghae repeated his words from before. “And you know just how _good_ I am at what I do.”

 

The leader snorted. “So you admit to being a manipulative son of a bitch.”

 

Donghae smirked. “Aren’t we all manipulative sons of bitches in some way or another?” he retorted.

 

“It’s no wonder how you got Choi Siwon,” Dongwon spoke up. “You spun your little web of lies, and you caught him. It’s a wonder how he never found out the truth about you. Oh, wait, he does. No wonder why the rumors of you seemed to die down suddenly.”

 

Donghae tensed. “I did not-”

 

“I remember,” Dongwon cuts over him. “It was five years ago when you and Siwon first got together. You found a powerful man and you managed to manipulate him, have him wrapped around your little finger, and managed to get him to destroy any evidence of your past. And then you two even married!” Donghae cried, close to laughing, before dropping his tone, eyes disgusted. “What a laugh. He’s so caught in your web that he can’t break free anymore; his eyes are so blinded by you that he can’t see straight anymore.”

 

The leader smirked as Donghae struggled to speak. “Congratulations, Donghae. You did exactly what Sungmin intended from the start. You became the best, and that’s all thanks to him and us.”

 

Kyuhyun was moving before he even realised it.

 

Catching Donghae and pulling him close, he tried to calm the male down as the shaking intensified.

 

“Oh isn’t that cute,” Dongwon snorts, taking the piss. “His assistant is consoling him.”

 

Kyuhyun glared at the male. “All of this effort,” Kyuhyun hisses out, ignoring Donghae’s attempts to stop him from speaking, “the public humiliation, you must really _really_ feel so threatened by Donghae.”

 

Dongwon’s amused expression slips. “You-”

 

“Who are you anyway?” Kyuhyun demands. “Does anyone on this room know who this person is?”

 

At hearing a few murmurs, the male’s face grows offended and outraged. “I used to be-”

 

“Used to be,” Kyuhyun repeats as he lets go of Donghae. “You _used_ to be someone.”

 

The leader gives Kyuhyun an impressed look as Dongwon turns red with rage.

 

“Dongwon, I think you should stay quiet to prevent even more embarrassment,” the leader advises as he slowly comes towards Kyuhyun. “But you, you’re _very_ interesting.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows as he forces himself to stand straight, ignoring Donghae’s attempts to hide him.

 

“He isn’t a-” Donghae begins to argue, but the leader cuts him off with a look that has both Kyuhyun and Donghae freezing.

 

“I know who he is, Donghae.” The male smiles knowingly. “The signs of your mark are clear on him.”

 

Kyuhyun feels the stares on him, feels his heart constrict with fear as the male continues to look at him.

 

“You’re caught in his web too,” the leader says, tone mockingly sad.

 

Donghae grabs Kyuhyun wrist. “He’s-”

 

“If he was just a colleague, then why are you reacting so strongly to my attention to him?” the male questions, and then he smirks. “Because I know that he isn’t that to you, right, Donghae?”

 

Kyuhyun feels like he can’t catch his breath as he hears the whispers begin.

 

“I always knew you’d end up cheating on your husband,” the leader said. “I didn’t think it’d be with this little cutie right here.”

 

“Aw, poor little boy.” Dongwon speaks up, tone harsh. “This is what happens whenever someone gets too close to Donghae, you get caught in the web, and now you just can’t break free from it. You’re stuck forever.”

 

“Slut.”

 

Kyuhyun could feel Donghae tremble as more insulting words popped up from the group of models that were still watching them. He turned to look at his lover, who was trembling, skin pale with fear.

 

“I knew it,” he heard a model whisper.

 

“A whore - that’s what he is.”

 

“Fucking slut.”

 

“Enough!”

 

The whole room went completely silent, everyone going white with fear as the doors opened, revealing Siwon, the furious shout stilling echoing off the walls.

 

At seeing the look of fury painted on the man’s face, the younger models shied away, cowering as he walked past them without even giving them a look.

 

Even the small group of older men backed away, not wanting to deal with the wrath of the businessman.

 

“S-Siwon,” Kyuhyun whispered, seeing Siwon’s eyes dark.

 

“If it isn’t the Choi Siwon,” the leader drawled. “Have you come to hear how your husband has been cheating on you with this assistant? I told you he’s always been a slut.”

 

“That’s funny, considering you’ve had more sex partners than my husband has had in his entire life,” Siwon snarls as he gets right up into the male’s face.

 

The male physically falters, unsure of what to do with a furious Siwon in his face.

 

“Let me make this loud and clear to everyone present,” Siwon says loudly, tone threatening, “All I have to do is make a few calls, and everyone will lose what they’ve worked for. I am not a man who takes to having his partner publically humiliated because of his past which has left him traumatised.”

 

“And that includes slanderous rumours of infidelity,” he finishes, and the leader looks ready to argue, so Siwon shakes his head, a deep dark chuckle leaving him. “I know what happened to you in 09,” Siwon says, purposely loud, and the male’s entire face turns white.

 

“H-how-”

 

“You destroy this pathetic ‘community’ and make sure that everyone in this room never speaks a word of what has been said, then I will keep my mouth shut and my hands clean,” Siwon orders, and the male nods without a seconds thought.

 

Siwon waits until he’s intimidated him enough before turning to look at the group of models. “I’m not a man to cross, you do not want me after your ass just because you like to spread gossip, because that’s all this is, gossip. All you need to know is that Donghae - the person who you’ve just insulted based on no evidence - he has saved you from experiencing something that will linger and taint your life.”

 

“He’s right,” comes Changmin’s soft voice, and the models turn to him in surprise. “I was lucky enough to escape, but Donghae wasn’t. You shouldn’t look down or envy him, because I bet the pain he’s gone through, he would have it taken away in a heartbeat if he could have prevented what he went through.”

 

Kyuhyun chokes up, and he can see that Donghae’s fighting tears too as the models turn to look at him.

 

Instead of disgust, some look at Donghae with pity, but most look at him with guilt.

 

He hears Dongwon mutter something, and glances over in time to see the leader punch him, hissing for him to shut up whilst looking at Siwon’s back with fear in his eyes.

 

“And if I hear even one _whisper_ about this, I’ll come and destroy you all,” Siwon said darkly. “Including you, Dongwon. I know everything about you, and I can spread it all.”

 

Dongwon scoffed, but backed down when Siwon turned to glare at him.

 

“I will make sure your _wife_ hears about this,” Siwon said cheerfully, finally earning a look of fear from Dongwon. “Now that we all understand each other, get out. Now.”

 

Not wanting to be told twice, everyone hastily headed out of the room, only with Changmin remaining behind.

 

“I…” Changmin began, but stopped upon seeing the state Donghae was in. He hesitated before nodding when Siwon gave him a look, bowing his head and leaving the room.

 

As soon as they were completely alone, Kyuhyun turned to Donghae, who finally broke down, causing him to hug the model against him tightly.

 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s okay.”

 

He looked up at Siwon when the older male come beside them, seeing him look at Donghae in concern.

 

“Come on,” Siwon whispered. “Let’s get you home.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun watched with sad eyes as Donghae slept, removing traces of tears from his cheeks. He could still feel his heart ache at the memory of seeing the model break down in Siwon’s arms when they came home; it was the first time he had ever seen the model act in such a way - a complete contrast from his usual confidence.

 

He looked up when he heard the door open, seeing Siwon walk into the room.

 

“Is he finally asleep?” Siwon asked, earning a nod. Sighing in relief, he sat down on the bed beside Donghae, running his fingers through his husband’s hair.

 

Kyuhyun studied him. “Did you know?”

 

“Yes,” Siwon admitted. “But not at first.”

 

“Can you...can you tell me everything?” Kyuhyun requested, earning a look from Siwon. “Please.”

 

Studying him for a moment, Siwon finally breathed out and nodded. “Alright, but...it’s not a pleasant story, Kyuhyun. At least, not at first.”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

It had only taken a short pause before Siwon proceeded to tell Kyuhyun everything with the younger listening intently. Throughout the whole story, Kyuhyun’s expression changed, mostly of disbelief and shock, especially when the part about Sungmin came up and how Donghae admitted to Siwon about manipulating him at first.

 

“And me?” Kyuhyun choked out.

 

Siwon gazed at him intently. “...You were a game, too, but then we both grew fond of you.”

 

The truth caused him to gasp, shaking as Siwon reaches for him. “Kyu-”

 

“You grew fond of me?” Kyuhyun repeats harshly, eyeing the male.

 

“We did, but we love you now, Kyuhyun,” Siwon tells him firmly, sincerely, as he ignores his attempts and grabs Kyuhyun’s hands. “Why do you think Hae was so scared to tell you? He was terrified you’ll look at him with disgust and leave us.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t say anything as he starts to cry silently.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Siwon calls his name, voice slightly afraid as Kyuhyun avoids looking at him.

 

Siwon gently cradles his face and forces Kyuhyun to look at him. Kyuhyun swallows the thick lump in his throat at seeing the fear in the male’s eyes. “Are you?” Siwon whispers, eyes searching Kyuhyun’s.

 

“Am I what?” Kyuhyun whispers back, voice unable to go any louder or stronger as Siwon thumbs his tears away.

 

“Are you going to leave us?”

 

Kyuhyun shuts his eyes, stray tears falling slowly down his cheeks as he hears Siwon’s breathing hitch, his hands shaking before letting Kyuhyun go.

 

Kyuhyun grabs them before the male can move from him. “How can I leave,” he whispers.

 

“Kyuhyun?”

 

Kyuhyun opens his eyes and allows Siwon to see the love he has for the two men. “I don’t think I’d even make it to the front door,” he says softly as Siwon pulls him close. “Yuki and Bugsy would latched themselves to my ankles.”

 

Siwon barks out a laugh, the relief causing him to squeeze Kyuhyun closer to him as he Kyuhyun wraps his arms around the male’s waist, head snug under the male’s chin as he presses a kiss to the top of Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“I love you two too much,” Kyuhyun says, just so that its out there.

 

He feels a hand clutch at his trouser leg and he glances down to see Donghae awake and clutching at him, a fresh dose of tears glazing his eyes.

 

“I love you,” Kyuhyun repeated, pulling away to accept Donghae into his arms as the model sat up and clung to him. “I love you so much.”

 

Donghae buried his face against his neck, clinging to him. “I don’t know what I fucking did to deserve the two of you.”

 

“You’re everything,” Siwon whispered, engulfing both of his lovers. “You deserve absolutely everything.”

 

The model made a sound, shaking his head. "I don't."

 

"You do," Kyuhyun told firmly. "So don't think about it anymore. Your past will no longer affect you."

 

"No matter what, we will help you forget about it. We are your future now."

 

Donghae looked at his lovers with teary eyes, but closed his eyes when they began taking turns to plant kisses against his face.

 

"We will be your everything now."

 

 

 

 


End file.
